TRP: Gwydion and Hansel (Advice)
Mink: '''at 3:56 PM Day 147. 15 minutes after previous scene. There was only one other time in his life when he felt that creeping, bubbling laughter that threatened to spill out of h, but this time he drank it down and cleaned off his face and robes as best he could. This time he took a walk, mulling over Tricksy and all that had been presented to him. He knew he had crossed a line, but he didn't know what to do. What he needed was to clear his mind -- -- he tripped over a clump of weeds and just managed to catch himself with his staff. "Shit." '''Izzy: at 4:02 PM Hansel straightened from the overgrowth he'd been sawing at. Fuckin' bushes. Goddamn trees and shit. The ground was too fertile and once it'd been abandoned, nature had taken it back with a vengeance. That elf who'd just fuckin' -- shown up, or whatever -- looked like he'd about fallen on his face in another section of the field. "Fuck, man, be careful," Hansel called. "I haven't made it over that way yet. You all right?" Mink: '''at 4:14 PM Gwydion glanced over to see a...half-orc tending to the weeds nearby. He gave him a small wave and smile. "Not a bit." '''Izzy: at 4:20 PM Hansel snorted and half turned back to his work, not trying to blow the guy off but not wanting to lose daylight, either. "Eh, fair. Who is, right." Mink: '''at 4:23 PM Gwydion chuckled; he had imbided too much and he knew it. He brushed off his robes, leaning on his staff again. "What's your name?" '''Izzy: at 4:36 PM Hansel cast him an amused look. Living in the castle and didn't even know people's names. Goddamn. "Hansel. Haven't caught yours either, actually." But to be fair, it was Hansel's fucking castle. Mink: '''at 4:46 PM The name was familiar, tickling at the back of his mind like -- it clicked. This was Hansel. "Gwydion." He smiled. Hansel wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but Jonn's eratic thoughts also hadn't been very clear. "Do you need any help?" '''Izzy: at 4:56 PM Hansel glanced at him again. Very fancily dressed. Had that Alabaster look, still -- Hansel wondered if he'd been out of the city for long. "No offense, but y'don't look like you know how to work a field." It wasn't technically field work, yet, but still. "Thanks, though," he added. No reason not to be friendly. "Don't mind the company." Mink: '''at 6:49 PM Gwydion let out a soft snort of amusement. "None taken." Yard work, let alone field work, was something he never did. There were other people who could do it, and who could do it better. He stepped over an overgrown growth to find a place to sit, choosing a broken stump. He set his staff against his leg, glad to be off his feet. He hadn't gotten very far and he already need to sit; he definitely had had too many glasses of wine. "What're you going to plant?" Great conversation there, but he needed a few moments to clear his head and ignore that creeping, crawling feeling of bugs that still lingered. '''Izzy: at 7:08 PM Hansel went back to sawing, content with Gwydion sitting down nearby. He should probably know ... literally anything about this guy. They'd found him in the dungeon or something. It seemed like everyone was just too confused and awkward to tell him to leave. He seemed fine, though. Polite. Clearly a smidge drunk. Hansel could relate. "Not sure yet. Wheat, maybe." His parents had grown wheat, great fields of it as feed for the cattle. He finally made it through the trunk he'd been working on and lobbed the young tree over to his brush pile, pausing to scratch at his beard. "Vegetables. Dunno. Lotta work to do first." He set to digging up the stump. Mink: '''at 7:16 PM Wheat. Vegetables. Probably other edible plants. Gwydion rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow on his knee. He couldn't suggest anything to plant; he was shit with anything that wasn't living...or previously living. He watched Hansel as he worked. How this man was linked to Jonn, he didn't know. Jonn was beautiful and deadly, but Hansel...he radiated something else. A calmness, a surness...he was probably deadly, but not in the same way Jonn was. "Sure you don't need any help?" '''Izzy: at 7:38 PM He looked up again, not bothering to hold back a bit of a laugh. "I appreciate the offer, but you really look too fuckin' clean to be in a field in the first place. What're you doing out here, anyway, apart from tripping over shit?" Mink: '''at 7:44 PM "I'll take that as a compliment," Gwydion said with a soft laugh. Too clean wasn't something that could rub him the wrong way. "Trying to think." Except it made his head hurt more and his thoughts felt scattered. Watching Hansel was easier. '''Izzy: at 7:50 PM "Yeah? Any luck?" Mink: '''at 7:51 PM "Not a fucking bit." Gwydion scratched down along his jaw, avoiding where Tricksy had touched him. He could still feel that cold burn so unlike Asenka. "Any suggestions?" '''Izzy: at 7:56 PM Hansel snorted. "Dunno. Blanket advice, don't fuck up?" Then he shifted into a position that wouldn't give him as good leverage on yanking up the roots, but let him more comfortably watch Gwydion. Seemed like he was in some sort of jam. Had to be, wandering out into a field, day drunk, and asking a stranger for advice without even explaining the problem. "Helps to talk shit out sometimes," he offered. "Get out of your own head about it." Mink: '''at 8:03 PM Don't fuck up. He nearly laughed at that advice. It was typical and he had heard it, in not so crass words, before. He straightened up, sliding his fingers over his staff. Hansel seemed safe enough, but he was still a stranger. He didn't know if he could be trussted and he talking meant lowering his guard further than he had in a very long time. "How do you make your decisions?" A safe question without giving away much. He couldn't afford that. '''Izzy: at 8:12 PM Hansel had to consider that one for a moment. Most of the time he ended up just ... doing shit. Going with his gut. But he'd developed moderately good instincts over his life, and he was sure Gwydion was older than him -- fuckin' elves -- but he seemed young. Might not have that in him, yet. And it wasn't like his instincts were flawless. "Hm. Fuckin' ... badly, usually." He laughed at himself. "Shit, man, you shouldn't be asking me for advice, honestly." He shrugged. "Sometimes you just gotta pick something and commit to it. Do what feels right." Mink: '''at 8:19 PM "And what if one more than one thing feels right?" '''Izzy: at 8:20 PM He shrugged again. "Do both of'em?" Mink: '''at 8:27 PM Gwydion stared. What kind of advice was that? Yet...yet...He drummed his fingers on his staff before dragging himself to his feet. "I think that sounds like great advice." He smiled as he fixed his robes. "Thank you." '''Izzy: at 8:29 PM Hansel looked up, confused and surprised that that'd actually been helpful. He'd been thinking about something else. "Yeah, no problem, I guess." Mink: '''at 8:35 PM Gwydion stepped back over the clump. "Really, of you need help, I don't mind getting a little dirty." He winked before he turned away to leave. His head still ached and now he fucking had to think. Maybe, when he was more sober, he could track Hansel down again. The half-orc seemed to have his act together for the most part. '''Izzy: at 8:37 PM Hansel watched him go, puzzled. Weird fuckin' guy. Hopefully he got whatever was bothering him sorted out, though. He went back to work. A good ten minutes later, he stopped abruptly and squinted back towards the castle, finally realizing that Gwydion had tried to flirt with him. END Title: Advice. Summary: After speaking with Tricksy Smirnova, a troubled Gwydion wanders around and ends up asking Hansel for advice. This goes weirdly and no one is sure if Hansel just doomed the entire party. Category:Text Roleplay